Switching amplifiers are often used to provide for high efficiency operation. Certain integrated circuit components used to implement switching amplifiers, such as sample rate converters, may utilize more area on a silicon device than desired. Accordingly, there is a need for integrated circuit components for use in switching amplifier designs that utilize less area.